Matrix Gone Loco
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: The Matrix Gone Loco. It's where everything goes crazy. And Neo and Smith kiss. Oh and there's this thing called a pizza drink where you put pizza, peanut butter, and taffy in a blender, and make a drink. my first humor fanfic. please RR


Matrix Gone Loco  
  
Neo! Reeves is CUTE!!! Neo! Neo is flying around trying to find someone. A kid he's gotta unplug. So he's flying around with bugs on his sunglasses, then he sneezes. On ground:  
  
Lady- hey it's raining.  
  
Back with Neo. Now he finds the kid's apartment.  
  
Neo- Hey this is my old apartment!  
  
Kid- Dude you can fly!  
  
Neo- Duh! You stole my apartment!  
  
Kid- So! You can go into the real world Neo!  
  
Neo- how do you know me?  
  
Kid- Duh! I have seen the movies. Oh by the way you nottie nottie Trinity kisser, Smith is coming.  
  
Neo- Hey! Wait Smith is coming! Crap I forgot to get him a birthday gift!  
  
Kid- my name's Mae! Come on lets drink some pizza!  
  
Neo- you cannot drink pizza.  
  
Mae- you can when you put it in a blender with peanut butter and Taffy.  
  
*makes pizza drink*  
  
Neo- come on I gotta unplug you.  
  
Mae- No way! You guys eat oatmeal. Plus that red pill is damn big! *drinks pizza drink*  
  
*Trinity comes in*  
  
Trin-Neo what's taking you so long?  
  
Mae- Want some pizza drink?  
  
Neo and Trinity start kissing. (for no reason) Morpheus comes in.  
  
Trinity- Morpheus why are you here?  
  
Morpheus- I got bored eating oatmeal. Hey, is that pizza drink?!  
  
Mae- Oh Yeah! Hey Neo! Have you ever noticed your name rearranged spells one?  
  
Neo- Shut up! Everyone says that! *starts crying*  
  
Trin- it's okay Neo. You are the one, you can cry if you really want to. *holds*  
  
Morpheus- Can I have some pizza drink?  
  
Mae- No way! Mine!  
  
Morpheus- But I want some!  
  
Mae- Too Bad!  
  
Smith Comes in with copies.  
  
Mae- Smith! You never told me you had brothers.  
  
Neo- *sniffle* you guys know each other?  
  
Mae- Of course we do. I beat him at video games at the arcade every Wednesday.  
  
Smith- hello Mr. Anderson.  
  
Neo- Happy Birthday! *gives him a cake*  
  
Smith- aw. You shouldn't have.  
  
The other Smiths start fighting over the cake.  
  
Smith # 5- come on it's ours too!  
  
Smith#12- Yah!  
  
Smith- Everyone shut it! *starts shooting his copies* It's my cake!  
  
Gay Smith copy #9- Oh don't be a bitch! Oh look the cake is pink!!! Oh Neo you really should try another color! I know baby blue!  
  
Neo- Gay Smith?  
  
Smith- well, I tried to copy myself on this gay guy and this is the result.  
  
Gay Smith #9- Here Neo try this on! *hold up baby blue short shirt, with purple short shorts*  
  
Trin- Noooooo! *shoots gay smith 12 times*  
  
Neo- What was that?  
  
Trin- I am never gonna let you where baby blue! Besides Black is the in thing!  
  
Morpheus- Come on I want some pizza drink!  
  
Mae- Never!!!  
  
Niobi- Shut it Morpheus! Besides peanut butter gives you gas.  
  
Morpheus- Niobi! When did you get here?  
  
Niobi- well I. . . actually I don't know. Oh well!  
  
Mae- hey! I thought everyone was gonna fight over me!!  
  
Neo- actually you aren't that important. You can still come into the real world if you want.  
  
Mae- hey! Don't you and Smith always fight? And everything goes slow-mo, like on , "Bay Watch?"  
  
Smith + Neo- Oh yeah.  
  
Smith- Alright Mr. Anderson, we knew this would come. *gets ready to fight*  
  
Neo- My name is Neo!! N-E-O! I got you a cake and this is how you repay me!? *cries*  
  
Trin- Awww, come here Neo. *holds* quite traumatizing him Smith! Ok Neo, you're the one and you gotta fight the big meany now ok?  
  
Neo- *sniffle* Then can we get some ice-cream?  
  
Trin- Of course.  
  
Neo- ok. . .  
  
Mae- Hey I don't want you to fight here! You'll trash my apartment!  
  
Neo- it's my apartment you just stole it! All right Smith.  
  
*dramatic music+ close ups*  
  
Neo+ Smith- Rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Neo has scissors, smith has paper.  
  
Neo- hah Scissors cuts paper!  
  
*slo-mo showing Neo's scissors hands cutting Smith paper hand*  
  
Neo+ Smith- Rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Neo has Rock, Smith has scissors.  
  
Smith- No fair! 3 out of 5.  
  
Neo- no way I beat you fair and circle!  
  
Smith- It's fair and square.  
  
Neo- *cries*  
  
Trin- Smith! What did I tell you! Oh Neo. *holds* (again)  
  
Neo- I want ice-cream!  
  
Trin- I know I know. . .*shakes head*  
  
Jones and Brown come in.  
  
Smith- hey guys!  
  
*they hug*  
  
Smith- so what have you been up to?  
  
Jones- ah nothing much trying to kill Neo.  
  
Brown- yeah.  
  
Smith- Me too!  
  
Gay Smith- you guys are like so cute with each other.  
  
Smith- Ahhhhhhhhh! *shoots almost dead gay Smith 10 times*  
  
Morpheus, Niobi, and Mae are just sitting there with some popcorn.  
  
Niobi- And then I was all like oh no you didn't! *all laugh*  
  
Twins come in.  
  
Smith- hey what are you guys doing here?  
  
Twin one- we are running  
  
Twin two- from that French guy.  
  
Mae- hey you guys! It's getting kinda crowded in my apartment!  
  
Neo- it's my apartment.  
  
Mae- Neo! A little help here!  
  
Neo- fine.  
  
All of the sudden they're in a big opera place. With Mae on the stage  
with a microphone.  
  
Mae- Thanks Neo  
  
Neo- whatever.  
  
*everyone is like blah blah blah. *  
  
Neo- hey Trinity do you think in the light smith looks really hot? *stares at Smith*  
  
Trin- Neo! *slaps him*  
  
Smith- hey Smith # 2 do you think in the light Neo looks really hot? *stares at Neo*  
  
Smith#2- I was gonna ask you that!  
  
Mae- people! People please! Shut it!! Ok I'll take the stupid way to big ass red pill if everyone does what I say.  
  
Neo- No way!  
  
Mae- I'll give you your apartment back.  
  
Neo- ok!  
  
Mae- Okay. Neo, Smith KISS!!  
  
Trinity- What!?  
  
Neo + Smith- Yay!!  
  
They run towards each other, Slo-mo, and there's dramatic music. They kiss.  
  
Neo- wow, that was cool! Hey where did everyone go?  
  
No ones there. Everyone starts to come in through the back door.  
  
Smith- where did you guys go?  
  
Mae- you guys wouldn't stop kissing so we went out for a lunch break.  
  
Morpheus- yeah we had to tape Trinity to a chair to contain her.  
  
Trinity is right in front of Neo and Smith, with her mouth taped and  
her eye twitching in anger. Neo takes the tape off.  
  
Trinity- (in anger) NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Neo tapes her mouth back.  
  
Mae- ok. Let's see. Smith, Neo give me your sunglasses.  
  
Smith- Smith #2 give me you sunglasses. *puts them on*  
  
Smith#2- Smith #3 give me your sunglasses. *puts them on*  
  
Smith #3- Smith #4 give me your sunglasses. *puts them on*  
  
ETC. . .  
  
Mae- ok. Morpheus, get braces. Niobi, star in another matrix video game. Twins! Fight to the death. Neo go save world. Trinity, chill out and make out with Neo. Smith, make another Gay Smith! Jones, Brown have sex!  
  
Everyone does what they are told. Then Mae takes the oversized red pill.  
  
Mae- Ok. All is as it should be. Hey Jones, Brown you can stop it now, I took the red pill! Hey! Hey you guys can stop! Stop it! Don't make me get a crow bar. Everyone help me!  
  
Neo- They wont let go!  
  
Mae- Jones, Brown! Stop it! At least cover your shame! Stop it!!!  
  
Fin. 


End file.
